


Don't say I never got you nothin'

by Neonbat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Both Bucks are getting one hell of a present, But it has some feels in there too?, Come on Chest, Come on face, First time anal, Kind of an Endgame steve fixit?, M/M, Nomad Steve is a big tease, Pictures, Recording, Rimming, Selfcest, Steve on steve action, Steve's ass and tiddies, Super Soldier dicks don't quit, dom sub tones, shameless porn, so many orgasms, what even am i doing, with....porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Steve went back in time to drop off the Infinity stones with a plan in mind. He refused to leave Bucky, any Bucky, behind when he could do something about it.He just...didn't expect to get so distracted.America's ass, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	Don't say I never got you nothin'

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't have an excuse for this. I just wanted Nomad version to mess tiny Cap Steve up and it just kind of ran away with me.

There was a saying gnawing at some corner of Steve’s mind about intentions as the warm body underneath him bit back a rough ‘ _ fuck _ ’. Their strong legs hitched up to their pinked chest, holding themself open and eager. Steve had barely even started licking them open and his partner was a needy wreck.

God, Bucky would pay top dollar to see this. Bucky was going to kick his ass when he went home. 

“Pleasepleaseplease,” His younger self whimpered, dusky pink hole twitching as Steve teased it with the tip of his tongue. Steve had forgotten just how pent-up his younger self was. Always keeping a shield between him and his problems. A soldier through-and-through. It made Steve want to slap himself as much as he wanted to tell the ‘kid’ everything would work out in the end. Especially now that he was here. 

He’d stopped off here on his trip to return the stones with a mission in mind. They’d already fucked the flow of time more times they could count, so why not a little more? If it could spare this time’s(Dimension’s?) Bucky pain, Steve would gladly do it over and over again. In fact, he planned to. 

He’d already left a detailed journal on Peg’s desk when returning to that timeline, and now — Well, he’d left a more high-tech bundle of intel and had gotten a little sidetracked along the way.

* * *

“He’s...he’s really alive?” The kid’s eyes looked up at him on the verge of tears. He’d picked the poor guy up from the glass and dragged him off before anyone could spot them nearly an hour ago. Now sequestered, it was just him and the ghost of Christmas past.

No wonder the Avengers told him sometimes he looked like a kicked puppy, even he was having a hard time looking at his own face like that. 

“Yeah, it um — It works out, like I told you, but I felt like you two deserved an earlier start. Bucky — Bucky deserves that.” Steve knelt in front of his younger self, gently gripping his knee.

”There’s something else, kid. Something I wish someone would have told me a long time ago.”

His younger self nodded, setting aside the laptop with the numerous open files on Hydra’s holding base for Bucky to give Steve his undivided attention. Even choked up, the kid sat ramrod straight, all tension and barely-contained energy.

“Let the bullshit go,” Steve bit back a chuckle as his younger self flinched at the abrupt tone-shift.”New century, new world. Don’t wait like I did. As soon as you rescue him and get him right, tell him.” Steve let the gravity of the words fall on the younger’s shoulders, smirking at the slow-dawning understanding breaking over his boy-next-door-looks. Steve was even more confident now in his decision to keep the beard, he looked like a boy-scout without it. 

“Shit,” Young Steve breathed,” I — Shit. Guess you’d know.” He shook his head and licked his dry lips.”Does that mean — you and him? In the future?”

Steve didn’t hide the dopey smile tugging at his lips,” Yep. Don’t get me wrong, it’s work, especially after everything that’s happened. There’s shit that needs to be talked about when I get back, but we got in a good place.” Wakanda had been a god-sent. Between missions, he’d run back to Bucky’s side, goat farm and all. Steve didn’t give a damn if one of the ugly beasts had chewed a hole through his tactical suit. He’d put up with anything if it meant being at Bucky’s side.

Letting it mull, the other Steve hesitantly nodded.”And he feels the same way?” The kid chewed on his lower lip, pinking the plush pout to a distracting degree. Steve probably shouldn’t be noticing how  _ pretty _ he was —  _ had been _ , but couldn’t help it. He’d never gotten to enjoy this aspect of himself, when he was that young he’d just thrown himself from one thing to the next. He wasn’t much better now, but he could confidently say he knew how to have fun at least. 

Expression softening, Steve squeezed again.”Yeah kid, just be patient with him. He’s been through a lot. You have too.” His younger self reeled. He’d expected it. Shield’s mandatory shrinks had tried to tell him as much but being the stubborn cuss he was he’d convinced himself he’d never been through anything  _ that bad _ . As if life was some kind of suffering Olympics.

“What’d I say about the bullshit?” Steve smirked, sitting next to his counterpart on the couch.

”Have more downtime, go out when Tony makes you,” His eyes cut over to the younger, smirk deepening,” Have some one-night stands for fuck’s sake. Bucky won’t mind, he’d probably encourage it.” The first few times they’d slept together had been laughably bad. Bucky was still learning how to want and feel, and Steve — He was a consummate professional at denying himself. It was the blind leading the blind and it was a wonder they’d figured it out at all. 

Young Steve’s cheeks burned, “Are you really me because you’re starting to sound an awful lot like Tony,” He sassed.

“I’ve spent a hell of a lot of time around him,” Steve barely managed to keep his tone light, thinking about the funeral where everyone watched as Pepper and Morgan stood framed by a lake too pretty for such a soul-shattering occasion.

His counterpart smirked back with a small nod, “This is a lot to take in.” The kid was on a knife’s edge, poised between trying to keep it together and breaking down. Steve was right there beside him, only knowing that he could possibly help these timelines kept him pushing forward when all he wanted was to go home and curl up with Bucky until even their metabolism struggled to put up with his comfort-binging. 

“I know,” Steve squeezed the younger’s knee. 

* * *

Steve was never going to argue with Bucky again when Bucky told him he could wake the dead when he was getting it good. If these walls weren’t soundproof Steve worried Jersey might hear the brat sounding like he was dying. 

“I’ve got you,” Steve rumbled against Young Steve’s ass, nuzzling one of his round cheeks with his beard to pinken up the pale skin. The slight abrasion only ramped up the kid’s voice higher, and Steve smirked knowingly. 

“Like that don’t you? I know you do, like it when this hole gets sloppy and your ass glows.” The first time Bucky asked him to be more ‘verbal’ he’d nearly swallowed his tongue, but thank fuck he was a quick study because Bucky could be a filth incarnate and Steve had to work to keep up. 

Judging by how dark his counterpart’s body flushed, he liked it just as much as the first time similar words were growled into the meat of his ass. 

Steve licked out, wetting Younger Steve up nice and good before sucking a filthy kiss against his hole that made his younger self practically wail. The kid’s dick was already rock hard and leaking a river, and Steve doubted it would take much more to send him over the edge, even untouched. The serum had made them so goddamn sensitive to pleasure it sometimes hurt. Or maybe he’d always been like that and hadn’t the practical application to ever know. 

His counterpart’s head knocked back against the couch arm and he shivered from head to toe,” I can’t — Oh god, I’m — “ He struggled, writhing until he abandoned gripping his knees and reached up to punch his fingers through the fine leather of the couch. Seconds later he came with a bitten off shout, decorating his stomach like he was Jackson Pollock with about eighty years of repression built up in his dick.

Feeling a little smug, Steve smacked another kiss against the kid’s hole and chuckled when he squeaked.”Damn, Bucky would pay a million bucks to see how you look, kid.” He had a special place in hell for enjoying it as much as he was himself but seeing his younger self’s wet chest heaving while a fat-line of his own come slid down his chin and looking like he’d seen god was something else. 

Predictably, Young Steve’s dick had barely flagged. These days Steve knew how to better control his own damn libido but back in wartime and in the year after ‘waking up’ a stiff wind could have set him off.

“Want me to stop?” As much as he liked teasing his near-virginal self, he knew better than most how easy it was to get overwhelmed.

* * *

Minutes stretched in silence and Steve let the other process, content to sit beside him and wait. Time wasn’t going anywhere for him, and he could afford to help his past self for a little while longer. 

At length, Young Steve sucked in a small breath,” America’s ass, huh?” He cut his eyes over to Steve, a wry grin tugging on his lips despite his glassy eyes. 

A quiet burst of amusement bubbled from Steve and he shrugged helplessly,” Thought you were out cold kid. After so long of the team cracking jokes about my ass I figured I’d see what all the fuss was about.” And Steve had to admit, he could see what all the fuss was about. Seeing himself in the mirror was one thing, but he had a life-size clone right next to him and the perspective was wild. 

“Yeah yeah, Dorito this, bouncing quarters that.” Young Steve snorted with a shy chuckle,” Even now I’m not all that used to it — But look at you, I grow a  _ beard _ . I look good with a beard.” He marveled, reaching out to tickle his fingers through the dark gold strands. Steve’s stomach flipped, used to feeling Bucky’s fingers do the exact same before he tugged him in for a kiss. 

It was Steve’s turn to glance away with a grin,” Thanks, kind of wild to see a mirror of myself. Admittedly younger, but, hey least we age well.” They snickered quietly.

Another silence fell, and this time Steve could tell something was actively eating at himself.”What is it? You look like you’re spinning your wheels up there.”

His counterpart shifted, flicking nervous eyes to and fro as he waged war with his inner monologue. A look Steve knew well.”One night stands...those seem kind of risky, being who we are, but I don’t want to finally get Bucky and he end up — you know. You know we’ve — I’ve? Never been any good at that stuff.” Considering the awkward mess that had been their loss of virginity, Steve sympathized. 

“Kind of what porn and online sex shops are for, getting to know yourself.” Steve flashed his best shit-eating grin and laughed good and deep at the ensuing blush.”Damn, no wonder Tony gets a kick out of teasing you so much.” As if he didn’t blush as dark and pervasive when Bucky started talking sweet on him like he was the best damn thing since liquor and jazz. 

Huffing, his younger self squared off in what would probably be a righteous lecture on anyone else but the kid must realize how futile that was and deflated.”I take it back, you gotta be some kind of evil clone. No way we’re the same person if you’re talking about feeling ourselves up like...like — “ Poor thing couldn’t even come up with a good comeback he was so flustered. 

“Like the kind’a sinner Father O'Donnell warned against?” Steve supplied with a bob of his brows.

The reminder of the severe Priest cowed his younger self further,” Oh god,” Young Steve shook his head,” There's no way I can do that! You know I just…” He gestured weakly. Steve could remember all too well how masturbating had filled him with either deep-seeded shame or he was so embarrassed about it he ended up being too anxious to ever come.

“You got problems, kid.” Steve smirked, reaching to squeeze his shoulder. He knew he was being too tactile, however, it just felt natural. He didn’t consider himself a touchy-feely person unless he was comfortable around someone, and in the past few years, he’d learned to let himself be a little more liberal with what he allowed himself. 

His counterpart barked a startled laugh,” Hey, I’m trying my best here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

The kid shook his head tightly, sweat-soaked bangs sticking to his forehead.”No — don’t stop, please,” He practically whined, hitching his legs higher like he feared Steve might actually pull away. As if this wasn’t ridiculously erotic and also earning him a ticket straight to hell. Steve had done a lot of suspect things people didn’t think he was capable of, but this really took the cake. 

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ve got you.” Steve licked a line up his counterpart’s soaked cock, chuckling as Young Steve squirmed like he was being stuck with a live wire. Damn sensitive after he’d just come. 

Steve smoothed his hands along the younger’s thighs and stood up,” Hold tight.” He walked to his bag, rummaging around the medical kit pouch until he snagged the small tube of medical-grade lubricant. Lube was like duct tape, never knew when you were going to need the stuff. Bucky’s words, not his. 

As soon as Young Steve’s spotted what he had, his eyes widened.”O-oh god, are you going to — ?” 

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Steve eased between this golden-boy version of himself, circling his index finger against his saliva-wet pucker. “Can just do this. Open you up on my fingers, teach you how to do it.” He’d always learned best with practical demonstrations. 

Hips jerking into the touch, Young Steve’s exhale trembled.”I want it.” He muttered, barely loud enough for even Steve’s enhanced ears to hear.

“What was that? Getting hard of hearing in my old age,” Bucky smacked him if he tried to be this teasing in bed, even if the hypocrite gave it worse. 

His index finger pressed into the tight ring one-knuckle deep, sliding around the silken walls. 

“I want it!” His counterpart blurted, trying to bear down on the finger with an impatient grunt.”Always wondered what it was like. H-heard Wallace down the street go on about it — ah hell you know, you know how much we thought about it.”The kid rambled, chest heaving. 

“Shhhh,” Steve soothed, extracting his touch despite the pout it got him. He was a greedy little thing when he finally stopped pussy-footing around, Steve knew it all too well. He got his claws into what pleasures he could until he’d exhausted his body to the point of collapse. Never done anything by halves, had he?

Squeezing a thick line against his fingers, Steve warmed the jelly against his touch, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of his younger self nearly bent double, hairless nearly everywhere(Damn suit pinched and itched before they designed a good liner), looking ready to either cuss or cry if Steve didn’t get on with it. 

Maybe he’d draw this for Bucky later, just to rile him up. A ‘We survived the apocalypse’ present. 

Smirking, he got Young Steve’s hole nice and slick, then pressed his index finger in to the hilt. His counterpart spasmed, toes curling with a gasp uttered from rounded lips. “Got you so sloppy you took one finger in like nothin’. Feel it? How good you took it?” It was hard to hear the praise still, but it was easier to give it. This kid was going to go through hell over and over again, and maybe Steve could lessen the sting with a few good words. God, he wished someone had given them to him back then. Anything to lessen the crushing weight in his chest, even for a moment. 

* * *

If asked, Steve would chalk it up to coming down from a long series of  _ very _ stressful situations.

“I could show you a thing or two before I go.” It left his mouth before he could think better of it. Still technically counted as yourself, even if two of you existed, right?

For a moment, Young Steve only stared at him, eyes growing increasingly larger the longer Steve went without saying something like ‘Ha, just kidding’.

“What?” His younger self flat-out  _ squeaked _ . Well, hell, now he  _ had _ to.

“Look like steam is going to come out your ears,” Steve laughed, shrugging.``Why not? Who knows you better than yourself? No strangers and you get to have a hell of a story to tell your Bucky later.” He hoped Tony didn’t have a feed into this room, but the chances of that were slim to none. Still, Jarvis would probably keep it quiet unless prompted. He missed — 

Steve pulled himself from that line of thought. He’d do the ‘processing grief’ bit when he got home.

Swallowing what Steve assumed to be a mouthful of live bees, his younger self shifted in his seat.”I mean — I guess you’re right about that, but, it’s not like I’ve, with a man? Before…”

He barely resisted rolling his eyes. At that point of time, he’d barely done anything with a woman either. Easing closer, Steve reached to clasp his counterpart’s chin in his hand.”Well, lucky for you, I have.” He gave himself long enough to pull back before he leaned in to connect their lips. 

* * *

Three fingers deep, Steve curled his fingers up, humming through a smirk as he pulled another helpless cry out of the body underneath him. His younger self clawed at the couch, nails ruining the expensive leather with all the skill of a vindictive housecat. 

“ _ Pleasepleaseplease _ ,” The kid hiccuped, fucking himself down on the massaging touch, cock fat and weeping again. His sweat-slick body slid against the furniture, upper body straining to keep him rooted enough to have some semblance of balance. 

“Please what?” Steve inquired casually, free hand pressing the heel of his palm against his own aching cock. 

Young Steve’s chest shivered until a sob of frustration abruptly inflated his lungs,” Your — your cock. I want it.” Steve didn’t think his friends had been serious when they said he could blush bright enough to light a room but now he was rethinking it. He wasn’t surprised to see the fat bead of pre-come dribble from his counterpart’s cock despite the dramatics. Bucky liked to call him a ‘brat’, Steve preferred  _ spirited _ .

“Good boy,” Steve crooned, satisfied to hear the indignant mewl as he stood up long enough to peel himself out of his suit. 

The moment his cock sprang free of its trappings, Young Steve swallowed, eyes pinned right on the money. Admittedly, the first time between himself and Bucky he’d bottomed and he’d been completely unprepared for the experience. ‘Big’ meant ‘astronomical’ for your first time and while he wasn’t bragging, he was no slouch in that department, and neither was Bucky. Luckily, he had enough sense and practice to know what to do this time around. 

“Relax, you can take it.” He lowered himself between Young Steve’s legs, arranging them in a more comfortable position with his counterpart’s thighs resting against his own spread thighs, angling the younger’s hips just right. 

The kid’’s grip loosened on the couch arm, body glistening, splotched red with pleasure.”Gu-guess you’d know, huh?” He smirked through a shiver, eyelids fluttering as Steve dragged the tip of his cock back and forth against Young Steve’s stretched hole. 

Another measure of lube went on his cock, slicking him up to excess. “Just breathe, keep your body loose.”

“Am I gettin’ ready to fight —  _ ohshit _ ,” His counterpart’s snark tapered into a trembled sigh as Steve nudged his blunt tip against Young Steve’s tight pucker.

“It ain’t always a fight, kid,” He was quoting Bucky far too damn much and it was starting to piss him off. He kept this up and he’d actually have to admit he listened to the mook nagging him left and right about bettering himself. How was he supposed to argue when Bucky was wrapped up with a goat on his lap framed by the sunset?

His cockhead popped into place and they both trembled with a quiet gasp, pleasure reflected on their slack expressions. Inch by slow inch Steve eased himself inside, and despite his lip, his younger self stayed pliant, eyes rolled up to the ceiling. It felt a bit like being split in half, more full than you’d ever think yourself capable of being, and liking it more than you ever dared to hope. 

“Taking it, look at you.” Steve whispered, pushing in until he was seated against Young Steve’s tight ass.”Stay good and relaxed for me, that’s it, kid, want to be good for him don’t you? Want Bucky to look at you like this and lose it?” He quietly chuckled seeing the kid’s flushed red cock twitch every time he mentioned Bucky. 

Steve reached to grasp the diamond solid length, sliding a lube-slick hand in time with his slow, probing thrusts, barely moving, just easing the tight channel around him to loosen.

Young Steve moaned, head pressing back against the couch hard enough to strain veins against his neck.”I...I’m going to — again!” He gasped, teeth digging into his lower lip as his balls drew up snug against his cherry red dick.

The super serum had its upsides, and the ability to come until his balls literally ran dry was both a blessing and a curse. His personal best was six while Bucky’s was five, but Bucky insisted that’s just because Steve was more competitive. The kid could take it.

“Then come,” His hand sped up, stroking over his younger self’s cock in tight, quick pulls. As soon as Young Steve’s chest swelled, a hoarse cry building on his tongue, Steve let go, letting his counterpart spill untouched all over himself. 

And god, what a reaction. The kid writhed like he was dying, humping in vain against the air even if that just drove him back and forth on Steve’s cock over and over again. Despite his desperation, the kid’s hands never went to his dick to fist himself through the last remaining pulses. Steve had known his counterpart wouldn’t touch himself. The soldier wasn’t going to do a damn thing he wasn’t told to do. Too unsure of himself and his pleasure to risk it. 

“What’s a matter kid? Wanted more?” He teased, splaying his hand into the mess on his counterpart’s stomach and chest.”I’ll give it to you. We’re just getting started.” He leaned down long enough to growl against Young Steve’s lips right before capturing them in a bruising kiss. 

The kid’s legs snapped up against his waist, locking them together as a low whine built in his throat. Steve could hardly believe this was his own body below him, giving himself up so hard and sweet. Maybe this counted as some kind of extreme narcissism or a symptom of something worse, he didn’t care, he was just happy to give the kid something to think about. God knows he’d needed all the help he could get back then.

“That’s it, like that, don’t you? Being stretched wide open?” Steve murmured against the younger’s kiss swollen lips as his hands pawed down to grip his counterpart’s legs and hike them up higher until his knees were hooked at Steve’s shoulders. 

Below him, the kid nodded in a drunken bob, eyes still glazed from the intensity of his peak. Steve stabbed into him with a sharp thrust and Young Steve’s eyes bloomed wide with a sharp moan.”I asked you a question.”

Writhing, his younger self looked like he was going to be stubborn about it until another few hard thrusts had him singing.”G-god, yes. I like it. It’s...oh hell...it’s good. So good.” He babbled, hole tightening up around Steve’s thick length.

“Good boy,” Steve reached down to pat the side of the kid’s face, chuckling at the shock that deepened there. The first time Bucky had said something like that to him Steve had been torn between wanting to punch him and coming right then and there. 

“I’m not — you — “ Younger Steve’s protests died every time Steve slammed into his prostate. 

Shushing him gently, Steve hooked his hands around his counterpart’s strong thighs and started hammering him in earnest, delighting every time the kid’s cock slapped back against his come-wet stomach.

His own orgasm wasn’t too far off, but Steve wasn’t worried. He had a hell of a lot more experience than the brat underneath him. He didn’t give his young self any warning, just kept slamming into him that would have popped the body under him right off the couch if not for his tight grip.

Abruptly, Steve hauled his counterpart’s lower half a few inches up off the couch by his thighs, ground down hard, and came.

“Oh-oh god,” The brat’s hole twitched greedily against him once he realized what was happening, still-hard cock weeping precome once again.

“Best part, right?” Steve huffed a thick laugh, lowering one leg to reach down and fondle the kid’s balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand until his counterpart was a whimpering mess. “I’ve got more for you, going to get that pretty hole so sloppy and used to this. Make you lonely without it, going to have to get yourself something nice and thick to tide you over to hide in your nightstand.” The more he teased the more his counterpart wriggled like an eel on his cock, torn between arousal and denial. 

He rolled his hips, the wet slide of his come slicking up the tight channel around him even more than the lube. “Let’s see it kid, test out the soundproofing.” His cock hadn’t softened, not when he was still buried within the searing heat of the body below. Oversensitive but all the better for it, Steve kept grinding against the ass clamping down on him like his younger self was afraid he’d die without it. 

Fuck, was he a needy lay sometimes.

Smirking, Steve dropped his grip entirely, letting his counterpart drop onto the couch with an indignant grunt. He didn’t let them stay parted for long, catching the kid’s shins and pushing back until Young Steve’s thighs pressed flush against his chest in a frankly impressive bend that Steve shouldn’t find so arousing, but — he could admit he was hot these days. Bucky had always been a big boost to his confidence, even when he weighed as much as a teenage girl fully grown. 

He drove back home, sheathing his cock in one quick plunge that sent his counterpart to wailing. “M-more, harder.” The brat had the gall to start begging, ass wiggling as he tried to root Steve deeper and deeper. 

Steve popped one of the offending cheeks, startling a yelp from Young Steve’s lips.”So needy. No wonder Buck had to teach me some patience.” The vice around him fluttered,” Like the sound of that? You don’t know the half of it, kid. Had to be  _ trained _ .” Fuck, the first thing he was doing when back in his own timeline was kissing Bucky until they were both breathless. He was  _ retired _ after this. If anyone pried him off Bucky for the next two months he’d punch them right out the door.

He knew for a fact this angle got him every time, and his younger self was no different. The moment he started fucking his cock back into his counterpart’s sloppy hole, the chorus of moans and cries started up once more.

Steve didn’t expect the kid to shoot off like a rocket barely thirty seconds into getting railed, but he’d been surprised before. One second he was trying to drill his way into the kid’s stomach and the next Young Steve shouted, body locking up as his cock jerked, spurting so hard he came all over his face and tits.

He wasn’t proud of it, but the sight did something to him. His second orgasm hit him as out of the blue a few minutes after the brat’s. Blood roared in his ears as he doubled down on the pace to fuck his seed as deep into the brat as possible for catching him that off guard. He’d never admit it out loud, but he was starting to understand why Bucky talked so much shit about him being a desperate slut.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, fucking like they were trying to prove a point. And hell, maybe they were. Two Steve Rogers existing at once at any point in time sounded like a recipe for bad decisions. All he knew was that he didn’t plop his ass back onto the other side of the couch until he’d spilled four loads into his counterpart’s ass and milked six of the kid’s own from his cock.

And jesus, did his younger self look like something laying there, asshole twitching and dripping a long line of thick white come. His stomach was as messy as his ass, shining with the remains of his pleasure, pooling in his navel and between his tits. 

“Look at you…you want to give Bucky a story for later?” Steve grinned salaciously, plucking his counterpart’s Starkphone from the pocket of his suit and quirking his eyebrow.

The kid perked from his fucked-out stupor to blush impossibly darker.”You mean — ?” He swallowed, gaping hole looking lonely as it winked around nothing. Biting his lip, the kid nodded, and Steve felt his dick try to stir to life once more. 

“Good boy,” Steve held up the phone, “Spread ‘em.” The kid snapped to obey, despite his initial shyness, grabbing handfuls of his ass and prying them apart to bare his puffy, stretched hole to the camera. 

“Jarvis,” Steve prompted while snapping pictures, reaching down to hook his thumb into his counterpart’s ruined cunt and pulling.

“Yes, Captain Rogers Senior?”

“ _ Senior _ ?” He sputtered momentarily, smacking the brat’s ass again for laughing. 

“May I help you?”

Rolling his eyes with a fond huff, Steve gathered a line of come from Young Steve’s crack and slid it back into his open asshole. “Send these pictures to my —  _ his _ personal terminal, maximum security.”

He took a video, panning up the kid’s flushed body and lingering on his come-painted face.”Never say I don’t do anything nice for you.” He rumbled against the phone, talking to the one other person in existence that would ever see it.

Satisfied, he dropped the phone onto his own suit and crawled up the couch to gather his younger self into his arms.”You did so damn good, look at you.” He murmured, placing a feather-light kiss on a chin that wasn’t sporting his ‘fuck you’ beard. 

“...you’re...starting to really sound like him.” The brat had the nerve to slur with a cheeky smile, licking the corner of his lips to taste himself there. 

Even if he should get going, Steve couldn’t let that kind of cheek slide. The next time he took the bastard over the side of the couch and railed him until they broke it and had to fuck right there on the floor.

* * *

The disorienting vertigo that came with jumping was old hat by now.

He touched down, barely staggering, and immediately dropped the briefcase.”Thank god.” Everything looked exactly how he left it, no explosions, no weird time loops, only birds singing and scientific equipment everywhere.

“Welcome — “ Bruce started to say, but he was already jumping from the platform towards the one person he’d sworn never to leave behind again, even if it had barely been a minute. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out right before Steve crashed their lips together. His hands slid up through Bucky’s thick, silky strands, tugging until he tilted Bucky’s head just right for him to lick against his lips. 

A yard away, he heard Sam gag.”Oh hell no, I’m out.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Bruce rumbled as their footsteps retreated, Sam’s quicker even over Bruce’s great strides.

Snickering, Bucky parted their kiss to look at him as if he’d just seen something worth keeping around, and Steve hoped as hell he had.”Welcome back, Stevie.”

It wasn’t perfect, Steve doubted anything ever would be again. Grief hung in the air like a fog, and the world would have to recover from the upheaval that had almost ended it, but for the first time in five years, Steve felt  _ hope _ .

“Hey Buck,” Steve whispered his reply against Bucky’s lips, clinging closer for a little longer. 

Ten minutes later when Steve could finally pry himself away long enough to start heading back towards the house, Bucky asked.”So how was it?”

Steve hummed, shrugging.”Compared to all the other crazy? Pretty boring.” Steve felt the weight of the pilfered phone in his pocket, forcing himself not to grin and give it away.”I did get you something though.”

Bucky’s brow raised, pausing on the first step.”Weren’t you not supposed to fuck with anything back there?”

Reaching over, Steve laced his fingers with Bucky’s black and gold,”See if you say that after I show it to you.”

Still dubious, Bucky took another step.”So I’ll like it, huh?”

Steve stepped after him, stealing another kiss.”Oh, I’m sure both of you will.” He ignored Bucky’s puzzled, scrunched face and tugged him inside.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if anyone wants to follow my tumblr for updates, news on other stories, etc go to : http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ under my fanfic tags. Also search #Neon-writes
> 
> Though these days I'm on my Twitter more under Neonbat666


End file.
